


A Collaborative Effort

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Burn Notice, Leverage
Genre: Crack Crossover, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: What were the chances of two covert groups meeting on a sunny morning at the docks, both planning on infiltrating the same conference?  100% as it turned out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alchemise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemise/gifts).



"So pretty," Fiona purred, winding a strand of Eliot's hair around her finger to Hardison's unconcealed amazement and mounting horror. "Maybe you could grow yours out, Michael."

"Not happening." Michael's expression was hidden behind his mirrored sunglasses but his folded arms and wide stance was a clear indicator of both his attitude to this statement and his desire hold his own against his counterpart from the Leverage team.

What were the chances of two covert groups meeting on a sunny morning at the docks, both planning on infiltrating a conference not two blocks away? Michael had his eye on the corrupt Miami businessman hosting the event, while Parker had singled out a dishonest Texan attendee; the conference today was the chosen venue for the ex-spy and his associates and the Leverage team alike to make their move.

Eliot and Michael's mutual appreciation of the other's fearsome reputation had meant the meeting had veered towards co-operation rather than competition, but the introductions of the rest of their cohorts were still ongoing.

"Who's Chuck Finley?" Parker asked, brow crinkling.

Sam opened his mouth to reply before one hand went to his pocket as he saw the wallet she was holding. "Hey, give that back!"

"Parker, you're supposed to be the boss now," Eliot said calmly. He took Fiona's hand and moved it from his hair, but he brushed his lips against her knuckles before he released her. It was part of the character he was playing but nonetheless Fiona giggled, charmed by the gesture. Sam and Hardison rolled their eyes. Michael might have done so behind his shades.

Parker gave an insincere apology and returned the wallet.

"As I was saying," Hardison began again, "I think our plans can work in tandem with a few tweaks. No need for either of us to back off our targets. Everyone wins – except the bad guys."

Parker nodded. "But I'll need a change of clothes for the new plan to work."

"I think I have the perfect outfit," Fiona said, running an appraising eye over Parker's form.

"What do you say, Michael?" Sam grinned. "Many hands make light work. And we get to say we worked with Eliot Spencer." He added, before anyone could take offence, "And his charming associates."

Michael's lips quirked into a brief pout before he said, "Fine."

Sam rubbed his hands together. "I love it when a plan comes together."

Hardison smiled. "Let's do this. In, out, celebratory drinks by seven."

"You're buying," Sam said. "Word is you guys are loaded."

"I like money," Parker agreed.

"Really? I like shoes," Fiona offered.

Michael gave a long suffering sigh.


End file.
